Asphalts are used in road construction. Asphalts containing polymers are known, The polymers are used to increase performance over a broad temperature range. That is, the asphalt in road usage, will not be too soft and malleable at high temperatures or too brittle at low temperatures. However, polymers are expensive. Thus it would be desirable to have an asphalt composition giving the desired performance over the desired temperature range with less polymer content.